Muscovy (Ivan IV)
Muscovy led by Ivan IV is a custom civilisation by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Sukritact and Wolfdog. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. It also adds the city-states Pskov, Rostov, Smolensk, Tmutarakan, and Vladimir. Overview Muscovy ' The Grand Duchy of Moscow or Grand Principality of Moscow (also known in English simply as Muscovy), was a late medieval Rus' principality centered on Moscow and the predecessor state of the early modern Tsardom of Russia. 'Ivan IV Ivan IV Vasilyevich, commonly known as Ivan the Terrible, (Ivan Grozny literally "Ivan the Formidable"), was the Grand Prince of Moscow from 1533 to 1547 and Tsar of All the Russias from 1547 until his death. His long reign saw the conquest of the Khanates of Kazan, Astrakhan and Siberia, transforming Russia into a multiethnic and multiconfessional state spanning almost one billion acres, approximately 4,046,856 km2 (1,562,500 sq mi). Ivan managed countless changes in the progression from a medieval state to an empire and emerging regional power, and became the first ruler to be crowned as Tsar of All the Russians. Historic sources present disparate accounts of Ivan's complex personality: he was described as intelligent and devout, yet given to rages and prone to episodic outbreaks of mental illness that increased with his age, affecting his reign. In one such outburst, he killed his groomed and chosen heir Ivan Ivanovich. This left the Tsardom to be passed to Ivan's younger son, the weak and intellectually disabled Feodor Ivanovich. Ivan's legacy is complex: he was an able diplomat, a patron of arts and trade, founder of Russia's first Print Yard, a leader highly popular among the common people of Russia, but he is also remembered for his paranoia and arguably harsh treatment of the nobility. The Massacre of Novgorod is regarded as one of the demonstrations of his mental instability and brutality. Dawn of Man Blessings upon you Ivan IV, Grand Prince of Muscovy. With the conquests of Kazan, Astrakhan, and Siberia, you were the founder of the Russian Tsardom. Plagued by outbursts of rage and paranoia, you would unite your divine monarchy in blood and fire. Yet in your moments of sapience, you revealed yourself as a capable and pious leader, and you would lay the foundations upon which the modern Russian state could be born. O' terrible Ivan, formidable and indomitable, the Russian people once more lie scattered and in disharmony. Can you lead your mighty armies into battle with foresight and skill? Can you crush those that would stand in the way of a united Russia? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "So, you are the one plotting against my Kingdom? So your head shall make a fine addition to my mantle." Introduction: "I am Ivan IV, and I am the Grand Prince of Moscow. One day, I shall be Tsar of All the Russias, and you had best not be in my way for when that time comes." Defeat: "My cities burning... my cathedrals ruined... God has forsaken the Russian people, and I know not why..." Defeat: '''"I am forsaken..." Unique Attributes Strategy Muscovy was made for a Domination Victory. Ivan's UA allows him to conquer cities easily. Caputring a city means your units heal and you can move on to their other cities, if you wish to eliminate them due to warmongering penalty and them pestering diplomacy. The Streltsy, while being weaker, is cheaper too, can use roads, and are best with other Streltsy as it can attack twice then; it makes the Reniassance Era, the best time to conquer for Muscovy. The Sobor helps you eliminate unhappiness from those conquered cities you've obtained on the way to Domination. It is also helpful as it reduces the cost of aquiring new tiles with Gold or Culture by the city's faith output, up to -30%. With this your expansive empire can thrive and you can continue conquests. The Honor Tree is highly recommended as well as The Statue of Zeus in order to boost your armies' power. Simply overwhelm your enemies in the Reniassance or, the easier and smart route, conquer a bit early, and when it comes to the Reniassance and you have your Streltsy, conquer your enemies to become the Tzar of All the Russias. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Sovereignty.Rise to Power: Sovereignty * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era. * May only be enacted once per game. |costs = 400 Culture. * 500 Faith. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = Civilization becomes known as Russia. * A Golden Age begins. * Passes the Absolute (Executive) Reform without incurring Cooldown.Rise to Power: Sovereignty * St. Basil's Cathedral wonder is constructed in the Capital.}} Golden Age Points per city. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = Resistance is reset in all cities. * All cities' Resistance Counters are reset.Cities in Development: Happiness}} The Printing Press Word has reached our court of the creation of the printing press - a machine said to be capable of replicating written works many times faster than any man. Our courtiers have already begun contemplating what worth this machine might have in increasing the distribution of religious and legal texts throughout the empire. We should consider whether the printing press might have a place in our people's lives. Option 1: '''Turn away this devilry. It is a waste of gold. * Nothing '''Option 2: '''We shall endorse this invention. * Lose 500 Gold * Gain the Printing Press technology '''Conspiring Nobles We have learned that some of the noblemen in the city of City are probably conspiring against us. There is a plot to overthrow us, and there is almostnly irrefutable evidence to back this up. Option 1: '''Those wretches need to be taught a lesson. * City begins Razing * Lose Golden Age Points '''Option 2: '''Probably my imagination. * 30% chance City will go into 1 turn of Resistance '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now becoming weary of the nobility in our nation! I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leader Icon, Leaderscene, Map), Research (City List). * Sukritact: Art (Unique Building Icon). * Wolfdog: Graphics.Civ5: Streltsy * Jeff van Dyck: Music.Medieval II Total War Theme - OST Medieval 2 : Total War Soundtrack - This is it Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Russia Category:Conquest Civilizations Category:Golden Age Civilizations Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III